You're My Hero
by silly pancake22
Summary: Starfire has a near death experience, which almost scares Robin nearly to death not literal But Robin nurses Starfire back to health, he is as great care taker!


**You're My Hero**

Robin X Starfire fanfic

* * *

"TITANS, GO!" yelled Robin, telling the team to attack all of Slade's robot droids.

The team scattered towards the enemy and began attacking ruthlessly.

Robin gripped his staff tightly. 'This time... this time' he thought. This time they would get Slade for sure.

Starbolts, and lasers and smoke filled the air, "Give it all you got!" yelled Cyborg in a state of adrenaline pointing his laser at the army of robots.

Raven was trying to hold off Slade from escaping, but he was more powerful now than ever before.

They were outnumbered with robots and Slade certainly wasn't holding back.

suddenly...

**BOOM **an explosion went off, Slade escaped into the smoke. Robin looked around, but he was gone. He mentally cursed himself for letting Slade get away again!!

"cough cough... is everyone alright?" said Robin trying not to swallow in the ashes...

"I think so.." Beast Boy said.

"Where's Star?" asked Cyborg, she was fighting right next to him just a moment ago, and now she was gone...

Robin looked around anxiously. No sight of her. "STAR!" He yelled, no answer...

The team began a frantic search for her. Beast Boy tried to pick up her scent, Cyborg scanned for any readings of her Tamaranian DNA in the area. Raven lifted large pieced of shattered buildings that were crushed from the explosion.

"Over here" She said. There was a small hand with a purple glove sticking out from underneath the rubble. Raven quickly uncovered the rest of the body.

"She's hurt pretty bad, but she's alive" said Cyborg, he bent down to check her heart rate. "She needs immediate care, we gotta take her back to the tower."

Robin shoved Cyborg out of the way, he knelt down and picked her up bridal style. "I'll take her back to the tower, you guys look for Slade..."

"but..." Beast Boy tried to protest

"Thats an order, Beast Boy..." Robin's voice was angry. The team ran off through the smoke in search of Slade.

Robin ran as fast as he could back to the tower "Stay with me... Star, you can't leave on me now" He could feel her heart beat becoming more and more faint with every block he ran. She was so bruised and she was bleeding badly from her right thigh. Robin pulled her head close to his heart and gripped her hair tightly as he ran.

* * *

The medical care unit in the titan's tower was one of the best in all of Jump CIty, even better than the Jump City general hospital, Robin was thankful for this.

He laid Starfire down on an examination bed and turned around to rummage through the medical cabinets for all of the supplies he needed.

He returned to her side, her chest was rising and falling at a much to slow rate, Robin attached an oxygen mask over her mouth, her lips her partially parted, like she had tried to speak just moments before. Robin gently caressed her hand. "Its going to be ok, Star, I promise"

This was all his fault he thought. If he had only got his hands on Slade a few seconds before the explosion, Starfire wouldn't have been caught up in the explosion. She wouldn't be laying here on the verge of death.

"I'll never let anything like this ever happen to you again..." His eyes began to fill with tears, but before any had a chance to fall, he grabbed the bandages and rubbing alcohol.

So many wounds... all over her body. Everywhere there was exposed skin on her body was now torn and shattered and bruised. He remembered how soft her skin always was... it would take months for these wounds to heal.

He poured some rubbing alcohol onto a cloth and dabbed it over her wounds. She flinched slightly at the pain, thought she was still unconscious. Robin instinctively kissed her nose lightly to assure her it would be ok... Moments later, her eyes fluttered open, her mind was foggy, and as she looked down she saw the source of her shocks of pain. She removed her oxygen mask.

"Robin..." She could barely speak...

"What are you doing to me?" She winced again as he continued to dab and clean her wounds.

"You're hurt Starfire, I'm taking care of you..."

"How did I get hurt, Robin, I do not remember..."

"It was my fault, Star" Robin looked down and away from her stare.

"What do you mean?" She knew in her heart that Robin would never hurt her...

"It was Slade, if I had only got my hands on him, you wouldn't have been so injured in his explosion..."

"But Robin, its not like you 'caused' the explosion..."

"yeah but---"

"No, Robin, I do not blame you for my injuries" Starfire smiled trying to make Robin feel better.

"wait here..." Robin said firmly. As if Starfire was going anywhere...She may have been injured, but she would have stayed even if she was in perfect health, she simply enjoyed being with Robin, his presence made her all the more powerful and strong. She was at peace when he was around.

He walked up to a drawer and opened it, he removed several items before returning to Starfire again.

"What is that for, Robin?" She was looking at the items in his hands.

"I need to give you stitches... you are hurt pretty bad here on your thigh..."

"You mean you need to sew me up... like a fabric??" Starfire was disgusted by the thought, and as she looked down at her wound on her thigh, she bit her lip. It was around 5 inches long, and about a half inch or so deep. She had no memory of how she got such a wound.

"Yes, its sort of like that, only its medical sewing thread.." Robin tried to explain things to her in the simplest of terms.

"I suppose you know best, Robin..." Starfire couldn't help but flinch every time he placed his hand on the wound.

"Starfire, this might hurt a little bit, but you must try and stay as still as you can..." He used his serious voice, and he firmly pressed her leg down on the table. Starfire took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Robin began to 'sew' up her wound.

Moments later he was done... Starfire scarcely opened her eyes. Robin gave her a small smile and began to bandage over the stitches that way they would be well protected.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Star?"

"What about my uniform?" he looked at her uniform, it was thrashed and ripped to shreds, it was the only uniform she had, he would have to call in an order for a new one... but in the meantime...

"Wait here!" He said

Robin quickly ran to his room, he swung open several drawers and grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and a red tank-top. Then he ran back towards the room, he walked in calmly, and handed her the clothes.

"Here, you can borrow some of my clothes for now.."

"But what if we have to fight Slade again soon? I will need my uniform!"

"Starfire, you won't be fighting any time soon, you need to heal, you can't fight with wounds like these..." She frowned at the thought that she was being such a burden on the team.

"Is the team upset with me?" She asked in a disappointed tone.

"Why would they be upset with you?" Robin just laughed at her innocence.

"Because I am weak, and I can no longer assist in the fighting against Slade." Her lower lip pouted out

"They would never be upset with you, Star, you fought hard..." Robin grabbed her hands and lifted her chin and smiled at her

"But then why aren't they here?"

"I sent them to go find Slade, so I can kill him myself for hurting you..." Robin used a slight childish tone, just to make her feel more comfortable.

Starfire glimpsed down at the clothes Robin had given to her, then looked back up at Robin.

Taking the hint, Robin left her alone to change into his clothes.

"I'll go make you something to eat" He said softly as he kissed her forehead.

Starfire slowly got up after he left the room, she slowly attempted to change into the pair of clothes, it took her a good 15 minutes to remove her shredded without causing herself too much pain, and another long while just to get the sweatpants on.

* * *

Robin took his time making her something to eat, giving her plenty of time to change, but he didn't take the food to her, he took the food into her room, and placed it on her head along with some fluffy pillows and some hot tea. The perfect place to get some rest and heal her wounds. Then he walked back towards the medical room to retrieve Starfire.

The door was still closed as he had left it, he had a skeptical thought about opening the door, incase Starfire was still changing. Nonetheless he opened the door, walking in Starfire was dressed in his sweatpants, but she only had her bra on. "Robin, may you assist me? It hurts me too much to put on this shirt?" He smiled, blushing slightly. He had seen more of her than he expected to, but he was glad he saw it. He walked towards her, taking a note that her bra was black with dark purple lace, not the kind of bra he always thought she would wear, it was more risque. He shook the thoughts from his head and assisted Starfire. She put her arms up in the air, and he pulled the shirt over her slim figure. "Thank you" She said sweetly. "N-no problem" Robin said.

"c'mon" He said signaling his head to the side, as he picked her up again in bridal style, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where are we going?"

"_We are going _to get you better.." Robin replied quickly. Robin held her in his grip as close to him as he could, he enjoyed holding her, her heart rate was back to normal, he smiled as he walked her to her room.

He placed her on her bed, where he had already pulled the covers down in order to place her underneath them.

He tucked her in under the covers and handed her the plate of food he had prepared for her: a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with ketchup, a bowl of clam chowder and pickles, and a cup of peppermint tea, all of the Tamaranian's favorite earth foods.

"You do so much for me, Robin..." She spoke softly, but sincere..

Robin turned to her... well of course he did a lot for her, that was his job, to make earth feel like a home to her, she was once a princess on the planet Tamaran, and now she is nothing more than a "normal" teenager, Robin did all he could to make her feel comfortable.

"Don't mention it Star..." he said humbly

"But you do!" She proclaimed "...no one has ever been so nice to me..." Robin smiled at her slightly.

"You are my hero, Robin...."

Robins eyes got wide, and his heart began to beat fast, that was the only invitation he needed. He grabber her head and pushed her lips forcefully into his. Suddenly thinking about what he had done, he was sure Starfire would have been scared and confused as to what he had done, until he felt her kiss back. She brought up her hands to his neck and traced little circles around it. Robin skimmed her body, tracing over all of her wounds and bandages...

Then he felt a steamy tear rundown Starfire's cheek. He pulled away from her lips and looked at her

"Wh-whats wrong?" Worried that maybe he had done somethings wrong...

"I- I just don't know what I would do without you, Robin.." Starfire spilled her emotions into Robins arms. He held her close to his chest, and spoke to her... "... and you'll never have to know..." Robin said, trying to hold back a few tears of his own, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Do you promise?" Her words were so soft and pure, they made Robin melt inside.

"That's what heros do best..." The smile for a moment and laid in each other's arms.

* * *

Finished! :] this was one of my great ideas for a story! I had been piecing the story together in my mind for a few days, it was a little longer than i wanted it to be, but i hope you all liked it! ;)

Please, if you leave a review, COMPLIMENT OR CRITIQUE

NO RUDE COMMENTS :P thank you!!

If any of you are interested in viewing my art website, please visit http : / / silly - pancake . deviantart . com (remove all the spaces and then copy and paste this link into your search bar, because fanficion does not allow me to post direct links)


End file.
